


Stoke This Fire in My Heart

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: When Wanda gets injured on the job, Vision can't deny his feelings for her anymore.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Stoke This Fire in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 17: Firefighters AU

“Vision, Wanda, get out of there! The fire is spreading faster than we expected, the building is about to collapse,” Captain Rogers’ voice boomed from the radio at Vision’s hip.

“Acknowledged, Captain, we’re on our way,” he replied, raising the radio to his breathing apparatus, and started walking before he noticed that Wanda wasn’t following.

“Wanda, you heard the Captain, we have to leave,” he urged, but still moved closer to her.

“Just a moment Vizh, I almost have her!”

Vision was confused. There should be no more people in the building and he couldn’t see anyone in the smoke. He suddenly heard a weak mewl and then Wanda laughed triumphantly, cradling a tiny kitten against her chest.

He smiled, unable to resist her laughter despite knowing that she couldn’t see his mouth, until her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

Before he could even realize what was happening, Wanda threw her body against him, pushing him out of the way, and then a scream was ripped out of her. The chilling sound sent daggers throughout his body.

“Wanda!” he cried, rushing to her side in an instant.

She was lying on her back, the kitten still held in her arms, but her leg was stuck under a supporting beam that had collapsed.

“Go, Vizh, take her and leave,” she demanded, wincing at the pain as she held out the hand with the mewling creature towards him, and Vision was filled with more emotions than he could count.

Anger at her request, panic at the prospect of losing her, warmth at her selflessness, love of all that she was and regret for never daring to admit that love all twirled together in a maelstrom of emotions that threatened to overpower any semblance of clear thoughts.

“I won’t. Leave you. Here,” Vision managed to grit out through his teeth as he used the strength he didn’t know he possessed to lift the beam off her. The adrenaline rush left him the moment her leg was free and he slumped to his knees next to her but his brain was screaming at him to get up.

Wanda still wasn’t safe.

Vision _needed_ her safe.

He somehow found the energy to scoop her into his arms, holding her tightly, and she cried out as her leg moved.

Wanda wrapped both of her arms around the kitten, trusting that he wouldn’t let her slip from his grasp even if she wasn’t holding on to him, and Vision tightened his grip around her body.

“Just hang in there, both of you, I’m getting us out” he promised, moving as fast as he could to evade the falling debris. “I can’t lose you.”

“Vizzzhh,” she slurred, dragging his name out, and Vision felt cold sweat break out on his neck despite the heat around them.

Her eyes seemed unfocussed through the breathing apparatus and Vision didn’t know if she was starting to experience shock from her injury or if she’d suffered a concussion when she fell to the floor. All he knew was that he needed to keep moving, needed to reach safety before it was too late.

“Stay with me Wanda, don’t you dare leave me…” he repeated like a mantra, willing her to stay conscious.

He heard Captain Rogers shouting over the radio and asking for their position but Vision couldn’t reach for it, his full attention was on making just one more step, and then another, and another, until they were finally outside and Vision looked over his shoulder just in time to see the hallway he had been running through a second ago collapse.

They were suddenly surrounded by paramedics and all Vision could think about was the wounded woman in his arms.

“I’m alright, I’ll be alright, please help her!” he demanded, but his hands were still reluctant to let go of her. He forced himself to release her once they brought the stretcher but he couldn’t take his gaze off her as she was carried to the ambulance.

It took Vision a few moments to realize that he was now holding the small cat in _his_ arms and even more time to notice that his fingers were shaking as they petted it of their own accord.

“What are you doing here, Vision?” Caption Rogers asked, pushing through the crowd that had gathered around him. “Why isn’t he in that vehicle too, he needs medical attention!” he yelled, turning to the paramedics.

“I don’t-“ Vision started to protest until he was shushed by Natasha.

“Vision, have you looked at yourself? Your suit is torn on your left leg and that seems like a nasty gash. Besides, you look like hell.”

Vision had no idea when or how his suit tore, wasn’t even aware of the pain until she mentioned it, but it now started spreading through him in pulses.

“Also, she shouldn’t be alone,” Natasha added quietly and Vision finally nodded.

He got up, wincing as he put the weight on his leg. How he hadn’t noticed it before was beyond him.

“The kitten,” she demanded, holding her hand out expectantly.

“What will you do with it?”

He felt a strange reluctance to part with the small cat. Perhaps it was because Wanda had considered it important enough to give her life for it, or perhaps it had started to grow on him, but he didn’t want to see it go.

“I will see if it belongs to any of the tenants and, if not, I will drop it off at a shelter.”

“No,” Vision interjected as she helped him walk towards the emergency vehicle. “If no one claims it, keep it safe for me. Please.”

Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk but nodded nonetheless.

Vision climbed into the ambulance and sat next to the stretcher. He let the paramedic do her job but he barely felt it, his attention solely on Wanda.

“How is she?” he asked the paramedic and she smiled.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be alright. She just needs some rest now. Regarding her leg, she probably won’t be able to use it normally for at least half a year, but she should recover.”

Vision sighed in relief at the paramedic’s words.

He yearned to take Wanda’s hand in his, hold her as they travelled, but he didn’t dare.

She was asleep and couldn’t agree to it, and, despite it not being much and them being best friends, he knew the action would represent more to him than just holding his friend’s hand.

He felt exhaustion catching up with him on the way to the hospital and he must have fallen asleep too, because once he opened his eyes again they were no longer moving.

Wanda’s small hand was also held in his.

Vision quickly let go, as if stung, and wondered at what point had that happened.

It took hours for them both to get patched up and for Wanda to wake up, but Vision was in her room the moment he was allowed.

Wanda’s eyes brightened once he entered and she smiled, inviting him to get closer and sit next to her.

“My savior is here,” she chuckled, eyes twinkling as she looked at him. “Thank you,” she whispered, placing her hand over his.

Vision’s heartbeat quickened at the action.

“I can say the same about you,” he replied, but he knew his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was too absorbed by what could have been, by how close he had gotten to losing her forever.

“What’s wrong, Vizh?” she asked, her forehead creasing in concern.

Vision knew he should probably wait for a more opportune moment, not speak his mind until she was fully recovered, but the words started spilling out of his mouth and then there was no stopping them.

“Why did you do it, Wanda? Why did you throw yourself at me? You could have yelled, you could have warned me-“

“Yes, and risked you not moving away on time?” she stopped him. “Vision, that beam was going to fall on your head. Helmet or not, you would have died!”

He didn’t say anything for a few moments after that, his heart squeezing too painfully at the memory of what happened afterwards.

“But… that’s not what this is about, is it?” Wanda asked, interrupting the silence.

Vision shook his head and she waited in silence for him to continue.

“How could you… How could you ask me to leave you to die, Wanda?” he finally asked, voice shaking. “Did you really think that I was capable of doing that? That I would be able to live with myself afterwards?”

“Oh, Vizh,” she sighed, squeezing his hand harder. “Of course not. But if we had stayed there you would have died and I…” she said, suddenly turning to look at the wall opposite of him, “I can’t imagine a world in which you don’t exist.”

Vision felt his heart skip a beat. It almost felt like a… confession?

“And I can’t imagine one without you,” he replied, holding his breath as she finally turned back towards him, eyes wide and hopeful. “I love you, Wanda, I have for years,” he admitted and felt the weight of it lift off his chest after so much time.

“Oh god, Vizh, it’s been years for me too!” Wanda exclaimed, shaking her head and breaking into incredulous laughter.

Vision felt his heart sing with joy at her words and all he wanted was to finally kiss her, but, just as they started leaning in closer to each other, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from the door.

“So, it really took a near-death experience for you guys to finally admit your feelings?” Natasha teased and they both sprang away from each other, blushing furiously.

Captain Rogers was standing next to her, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be long. Just wanted to check up on you both and congratulate Vision on his new cat.”

“You kept her?” Wanda’s eyes widened, shining brightly as she smiled at him.

“I did. However, given the recent developments, how would you feel about it becoming _our_ cat?”

Wanda grinned, tangling her fingers in his hair and making Vision forget all about their visitors.

“Yes, Vizh,” she whispered against his lips, “I’d like that.”


End file.
